On the Run
by BooksBeforeLife
Summary: Hi, the summary is in the first chapter-sorry first story, not sure how this all works yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Characters: Annie/Finnick

Summary: Annie finds Finnick after the quarter quell and they leave Panem and fall even more deeply in love in the outside edges of the world! This is not based on the books if that wasn't clear. Also I am going along with the idea that around Finnick, Annie is almost sane and does not appear to be mad.I hope this isn't too confuzzuling! Kay, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay. That, unfortunately, belongs to the brilliant Susan Collins.

* * *

Annie

"Come on Finnick, we have to leave before Snow realizes you are gone!" I yell to him. "We have to hurry and get off the hovercraft. Then we will never have to suffer under the capitol again!"

"Okay, Annie, I will be right there. Just let me gather some supplies for our journey. If we don't prepare we will definitely die before we even leave Panem," he replies.

I leave him to gather the necessities and gather clothing for both of us, then walk to our designated meeting post, right outside the opening of the hovercraft we are currently residing in. He joins me shortly and we ready ourselves for the landing, when we will jump out and start running before any of the other refugees can stop us.

The hovercraft finally comes to a stop on the edges of District 13, and we jump out the doors immediately and take off towards the forests surrounding the clearing we had landed in. Once enveloped by the trees, we hear yelling coming from behind us as the others realize we are not with them. We run faster, afraid of being caught running from them. Finnick pulls me to a stop before we can go too far and asks me if I am sure we should run away.

I wonder if he is serious. I have spent the last few days thinking only about this decision. If we leave our friends, it could be a matter of life and death for not only us, but them as well. Everyone considers me insane, but Finnick is very valuable to them as a warrior and as support, and with him gone, they will not be as efficient as a team. Even with these consequences, I still find the need to run. If we stay, there is a very good chance that we will not make it out of this war alive, and even more that we will not make it out together. This is our only way to survive with each-other.

I nod quickly to him and we continue to run for another few miles until we come across a river that appears to have clean water. We stop there for the night and Finnick sets up a small hovel from fallen branches and makes a fire.

I fall asleep in his arms and dream. I wake up in the middle of the night to Finnick shaking and telling me to be quiet. I start sobbing and he pulls me into his arms.

"What is it, what happened, Annie?" he asks, worried.

"J-just a bad dream, it's nothing, don't worry."

"Annie, it's okay if you don't want to tell me, but if you want to I'll listen, okay?"

"O-okay, thanks Finnicky. I dreamed that Snow had taken you back to the Capitol and had turned you against me. You came back and you hated me and tried to kill me! I-I was so scared and sad!"

"Oh, Annie, I will always love you, I swear!"

"I love you too, Finnicky! Night."

We woke up the next morning and, after stamping out the ashes and breaking down the fort-like structure we had spent the night in, we look at the river and discuss how we were to cross it. Finnick places his hand in the rushing water to check if the current was too strong to swim through. It was strong, but he thought that if he helped me-I'm not that great of a swimmer-to cross, that we could make it through without much difficulty.

We make it to the other side, and although it was less difficult than expected, we and most of our supplies were completely soaked. We were catching our breath and we heard an odd sound behind us. We turned to see an escapee mutt, obviously raised by the Capitol, trailing a hundred or so yards behind us and steadily gaining.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first fic so please don't be too harsh! Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finnick**  
**

The mutt was moving towards us again as we begin running again, much faster than before. However fast we were to run, though, we knew it was futile in the end as the mutation was much faster than us. I turn and help Annie into the nearest tree then follow her up quickly. The animal was less than 100 feet away from us as I made it up into safety. Well…as safe as possible. The mutt comes to a stop beneath our haven and growls at us. It turns around a couple times then falls in a heap below us, sighing contentedly.

I looked to Annie to judge her reaction, but she seemed as confused as I was. I slip down the tree to get a better look at the Capitol mutation. It looked up at me balefully, before whimpering pitifully. As it raised his head, I got a better view of its face and I saw that there were cuts and gouge marks all over the front. I couldn't imagine what people could have done that to an innocent creation. I offer it some of our provisions, and then hear Annie call me from the tree.

"Be careful, Finnick. You don't know what kind of things the Capitol has done to it. It could be completely bloodthirsty and vicious as easily as it could be docile." She looked worried as I helped her from the tree and hid behind me.

The mutt seemed harmless for the time being, so we set up camp, keeping an eye on it throughout. We fall asleep quickly, for the time unafraid by the mutation close to us.

I woke up screaming that night from another of my nightmares to find that Annie was in fact alive and not dying as another tribute shot her from a tree across the arena. I gasped as I remembered the look on her face as the arrow pierced her chest and she collapsed to the ground.

_The District Four tribute was fifty or so yards away-an easy target for my arrows. I loosed a barbed arrow from my bow and watched as it hurtled toward her, burying itself in her chest and causing her to fall to the ground. One less to worry about. _

I could still see the pain on Annie's face as the tribute I played in my dream killed my true love. I couldn't bear to see that behind my eyelids so I turned and watched as Annie slept peacefully. Thank goodness one of us would be well rested tomorrow.

That led me to thinking about that mutt. Why would it abandon the Capitol? Another thing-why would the Capitol abuse the animals they used for their own entertainment? I was so confused. I fell asleep pondering the issue and woke up the next day ready to face whatever came at me…or so I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! Next chapter will be longer! I promise! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annie

We've been in the woods for three days. Nothing will find us now. We're too far away and too well hidden.

We walk for hours before I have to stop and rest. I decide to ask Finnick a question that has lingered in my head for years.

"Finnick," I ask, "Why do you love me?"

It seems like Finnick's ben planning an answer to this question for a long time because he instantly replies, "I love you because you're not a fake. You don't care that I'm famous or sexy or gorgeous. You aren't altered like Capitol women are. You've always had the same hair color. You've always had the same skin color. You're pure, Annie, pure and innocent. That's why I love you."

"Oh," I say stupidly.

"Why do you love me?" he asks, gazing into my eyes.

"At first, I didn't," I explain, "At first I thought the riches you received from the Capitol had turned you into an obnoxious jerk. But we had this one moment during prep for my games when you kissed me. It showed me that you weren't a jerk; you really wanted me to get out alive. But I still didn't love you. I didn't love you until after my games. I was completely mad. You came to my house every day you weren't in the Capitol. We started dating about a year after my games but I still didn't _love_ you. I didn't love you until I found out what you did in the Capitol, at first I was heartbroken, but then I realized you were forced to. That's when I fell in love with you. When I found out that you'd be willing to sleep with Capitol women to protect me."

"Do you remember the first time we ever said a word to each other?" he asks. I nod and he continues. "I was fourteen and you were twelve. It was a week before the reaping when I got reaped. You were usually hanging out with a group of friends but we were both running late for class. We were rushing and we ran into each other. We both fell over and dropped our books. We both apologized and tried to help the other pick up their books. I liked you immediately because you weren't acting gooey-eyed. A mean girl from your age group saw us and laughed, she didn't recognize me. She said it was just like you to run into someone and make them late for class. I stood up, turned to her and said _I ran into her, I knocked her over, back off!_ The girl looked shocked when she saw it was me and she walked away teary-eyed. I helped you pick up the rest of your books and went to class. When everyone was asking me why I was late I told them I accidentally ran into this girl in the hallway and knocked her books out of her hand. When they asked who the girl was I told them it was you."

"Why do you remember that?" I ask.

"The same reason you remember it. It happened a week before I was shipped off to the hunger games," he says.

Finnick notices something and pulls me into the bushes. At first, I don't understand why he does this but then I see a hovercraft from above the trees.

"They're looking for us," I whisper to him. He nods and pulls me closer to him.

We hear footsteps getting closer to us and try to make ourselves invisible. I hear some voices I recognize; one of these is Johanna Mason.

Finnick looks at me and I give him a nod. Johanna angrily kicks the ground and yells, "Just go on without me."

They do and she leans against a tree. "I can see you guys," she says.

"We know," Finnick says emerging from the bush. "We're running away, we want to find some sort of life outside Panem. Do you want to come? I know you hate it in Panem."

She thinks for a moment then says, "I'm in, but we should get some supplies from the truck." She walks over to a big black truck and takes a bundle of food, water, and weapons.

She starts walking back to us, but spots the mutt, who we named Becca, and looks at us.

"Don't worry," I say, "As long as you leave her alone you'll be fine."

She shrugs and says, "We really should go, the search party will come back soon and I want to be long gone by the time they get here."

We continue walking. We come across a stream and Johanna says, "Thank god, I've been looking for you two for three days! I'm in desperate need of a bath!"

Johanna strips down and dives in the water. Finnick and I do the same.

The water is cold but the water in the ocean by District Four is usually cold so I'm used to it. It feels so nice. I love the sand at the bottom against my feet. It reminds me of when Finnick used to take me swimming.

We finally get out of the water and try to dry off. It takes a while because the sun's not very bright today, but we dry off enough to change clothes in about twenty minutes. I put my hair in a braided bun and Johanna spikes up her hair. Finnick shakes his hair out.

We all look at each other and start cracking up. After we realize nothing was funny we decide we must be very hungry. We each grab a can of tomato soup and sit in a circle.

We tell stories about life. Some are sad, some are happy, and some are funny. Johanna tells us about the day when Snow told her to do the same thing Finnick does and she refused. He killed all her family and friends. Finnick tells a story about how he became gorgeous at twelve because on the first day of school all the girls flirted with him.

In the end I feel like I know Johanna much better than I used too and I come to like her. She's nice. She'd do anything to keep the people she cares about safe.

She'll kill to keep them safe.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: I haven't updated since July. I am so sorry! Part of my excuse is my computer crashed but the majority of it is I have been to lazy and I've had writer's block. The next chapter should be up within a month. Again, I'm _so_ sorry!

-PatnissEverlark123


End file.
